Present airborne radar systems produce valuable information to flight crews. When radar mapping the earth, the flight crew can clearly see all terrain and man-made obstacles that the radar system paints. However, radars are limited by line of sight and, therefore, produce no information of regions that are shadowed by terrain or other features.
Therefore, there exists a need for improving the information presented on a radar display.